Fullmetal and Fullgreen Alchemists
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Este es un fic yaoi que cree de una de mis parejas favoritas yaoi en FMA Brotherhood, si, esta basado en brotherhood, acabado un año de lo que paso con "padre", los homunculos la alquimia, etc, espero les guste


**Capitulo 1:Estoy vivo**

"Adios...Edward... Elric..." es lo ultimo que recuerdo al haber desaparecido de ahi...

* * *

Un alquimista se dirigia a la casa de los Elric...uno con una capa negra que le cubria el cuerpo entero con una capucha en su cabeza, con ojos morados, piel palida...ese alquimista era yo...la lluvia era tan fria...¿por que?...antes no sentia ni es humedad...¿Por que era tan fria?

Cuando llegue a aquella casa...toque la puerta, un rubio de ojos marrones habia abierto la puerta viendome sorprendido y yo solo lo mire confuso.

-¿Quien eres?-le pregunte seriamente

-Al...Alphonse Elric y tu eres...

Sonrei por el gesto soprendido que hizo al ver mi rostro, lo cual le causo miedo y se giro para empezar a correr pero lo detuve de la ropa.

-NII-SA...!-grito antes de que le cubriese la boca

-Esta vez no peleare contra ustedes...vine a ver a ese o'chibi-san-dije mirandolo, quien el tenia cara sorprendida-entonces ¿donde esta o'chibi-san?

-¿Quien me acaba de llamar enano?-decia alguien mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El rubio Alphonse y yo miramos a las escaleras y aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados se me quedo viendo, el ya no era o'chibi-san era mas alto desde la ultima vez que lo vi, nos mirabamos.

-¿Quien es el Al?-decia Ed mirando a Alphonse.

Yo tenia la capucha tapando la mitad de mi rostro por eso era dificil saber quien era.

-Nii-san es Envy...-dijo Alphonse a lo que o'chibi-san me miro con seriedad y luego se rio.

-Que broma Alphonse! Envy esta muerto-decia sonriendo O'chibi-san.

A ese gesto yo correspondi cerrando mis ojos algo frustrado quitandome la capa a lo que el me miro sorprendido, abri mis ojos para verlo y sonrei.

-Estoy muy vivo o'chibi-san-decia mirandolo con una sonrisa juguetona a lo que el correspondio con una llena de odio.

-¿Como es que sigues con vida?-decia aquel pelirubio- Y no soy pequeño!-gritaba enojado acercandose a mi.

Me sorprendi al ver cuanto habia crecido...ese o'chibi-san del que me burlaba se acercaba a mi tamaño, aun asi yo seguia siendo mas alto...pero el se veia tambien mas alto y maduro lo seguia mirando soprendido y el me miraba fijo a lo cual cambie mi gesto por una sonrisa.

-Por esa razon vine, quiero saber porque sigo vivo-decia sonriendo.

-¿Y por que acudiste a mi?, yo ya no tengo que ver contigo-decia aquel ojidorado refunfuñando, a lo que yo tambien refunfuñe.

-Pues no hubiera venido contigo de ser porque si voy con ese Coronel me matara-decia yo frustrado con mis ojos cerrados por el enojo _y_ _ahora_ _que_ _estoy_ _vivo_ _dolera_ _mas_... Pense.

-Pues seria mejor-sonrio o'chibi-san jugueton.

-Callate-lo mire sonriendo enojado-Si quieres jugar asi sera en otra ocasion...yo solo quiero saber porque sigo vivo-decia mirandolo calmado.

El me miraba dudoso y yo a el, con una mirada fija, esa mirada que no habia visto hace ya un año, los dos cerca uno del otro, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado levemente a lo que hizo que sintiera un ligero calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Eh...chicos?-decia la voz de aquel chico timido a lado nuestro.

-¿Que?!-dijimos al unisono o'chibi-san y yo mirandolo a lo que el se asusto y nos volvimos a mirar o'chibi-san y yo.

-No le grites a mi hermanito!-grito O'chibi.

-No me digas que tengo que hacer! O'chibi-san!-le grite.

-No me llames asi palmerita!-me dijo el.

-No me digas asi!

-Ya...oye te vas a callar, aparte de que te voy a ayudar, me insultas-mirandome fijo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?-dije algo sorprendido.

-Si, te ayudare en tu casa...¿Donde vives?-decia o'chibi mirandome.

-Eh...-senti otro calor en mis mejillas y mire a otro lado cruzando mis brazos-No tengo donde vivir...

-No puedo creer -decia con la mano en su frente.

-Nii-san se podria quedar aqui-decia Alphonse.

-Alphonse callate, no creo que quiera quedarse aqui-decia con un ligero toque rosado en sus mejillas eso me sorprendio y me rei por lo bajo-¿De que te ries?

-No me acodaba de lo dramatico que puedes ser-dije sonriendome con calor en mis mejillas.

-Hmp...bueno...tu que dices ¿Te quedas?-preguntaba con su brazos cruzados, mirando a otro lado con su ligero color rosa en las mejillas.

-Claro sera un gusto o'chibi-san-dije sonriendo juguetonamente.

El me miro algo sorprendido y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa un poco mas vivo.

-Bueno comenzemos con la investigacion...y luego dormiremos-decia Edward subiendo las escaleras, yo lo miraba y el me volteo a ver-¿Que esperas? Sube!-decia el mirandome, yo sonrei y lo segui a su habitacion.

-A investigar-decia o'chibi sacando varios libros y poniendolos sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Pasamos horas revisando libros, papeles hasta que anochecio, yo estaba a lado de o'chibi tan cerca...ya teniamos sueño los dos se nos notaba...en ese momento el me miro... Y yo a el...

Recorde la razon por la que destrui mi piedra filosofal...los sentimientos...

Pude notar su mirada cansada con sus mejillas rosadas, mirandome, un calor intenso en mis mejillas hizo actuar a mis labios al sentir unos contra ellos...me sorprendi pero me gusto, continue aquello, ambos nos besabamos...fue extraño todo habia surgido de el sueño...nos besamos apasionadamente, pero de repente el cayo dormido... Lo mire y lo cargue a su cama...se veia bello asi...¿Que pensaba?...por alguna razon le di un beso en la frente y le tome la mejilla con la mano, le bese aquellos labios que sabian delicioso...

Recorde... El sentimiento que hizo suicidarme "amor" pero ahora...yo no era un homunculo, la marca habia desaparecido, tenia un nuevo comienzo, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreir jugueton.

_Tengo un nuevo comienzo para mi..._-Edward-decia besandole el cuello y luego abandonando la habitacion hacia donde me asignaron dormir...

_Comenzara nuestro nuevo juego Edward..._pensaba yo sonriendo antes de dormir...

**Continuara...**


End file.
